Annabeth's Point of View
by NEPatriot97
Summary: Different parts of the Percy Jackson and the Oylmpians from Annabeth's point of view. Percabeth.
1. Interrogation

Summary – This is taken from Rick Riordan's The Lightning Thief, page 57

Summary – This is taken from Rick Riordan's The Lightning Thief, page 57.

Disclaimer – I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Most dialogue belongs to Rick Riordan.

The boy, about my age, Percy? His eyes were closed, but his eyes flitted around underneath his eyelids.

"Mrs. Dodds… Evil… math teacher…" he murmured, a thin line of drool escaping his lips. Black hair framed his face, and I brushed a strand of it off his forehead. Suddenly his eyes opened, and I was surprised to see that his eyes were a shocking sea green. They moved around sightlessly. Just as quickly as they opened, they closed. My hand flew to my heart in surprise. It beat fast. His voice mumbled something incoherent, and I leaned in closer to hear what he said. One word repeated over and over again. Mom. I know that my mom was Athena, goddess of wisdom, but Mom? All I knew was he fought the minotaur and lived. What was with his mom? But, who knows, and more importantly who cares? I put a spoonful of pudding in his mouth. If he really was a child of the Big Three, he would know what was going on.

This time, when his eyes opened, I was prepared. I scraped pudding off his chin, and leaned in closer.

"What will happen at summer solstice?" I asked, hopeful. Did he know? Please let him know…

"What?"

Quickly, I look around. No one was in the room with us, making it safe to speak again. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," he croaked, still groggy. "I don't…"

Argus knocked on the door, so I shoved more ambrosia into his mouth, cutting him off.

"Come in!" I hoped my voice sounded light and innocent. Argus came in and looked at me strangely. Crap. I knew I should've let Dad sign me up for those acting lessons.

"It's time for my shift."

"Oh right. Okay then." I took one last look at Percy and realized something. Even with his drooling, and with the ambrosia pudding dripping over his bottom lip, he was pretty cute. But I only needed him for the quest. Nothing else. What was I thinking? No one would ever be as great as Luke. Not even this supposed Big Three's son…


	2. Facing the Facts

Summary – This is taken from Rick Riordan's The Lightning Thief, pages 83 to 88

Summary – This is taken from Rick Riordan's The Lightning Thief, pages 83 to 88.

Disclaimer – I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Most dialogue belongs to Rick Riordan.

I leaned my back against Hermes' cabin and opened my book on architecture. The writing was in Ancient Greek, and I found my eyes flowed easily over the different writing. I remember when I could barely read English, much less Ancient Greek. Chiron and Percy reached me after awhile. I eyed Percy, taking in his clothes and shaggy black hair. His green eyes went from me to the book I held, squinting at the strange lettering.

Chiron spoke to me, asking if I would take Percy while he went off to masters' archery class.

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven. Make yourself at home," he said, directed toward Percy. As he took in the cabin, his new home, I led him inside. As usual, it was crammed, every inch covered in blankets, leaving barely enough room to walk. Everyone bowed to Chiron before he left. He said his farewell and left for archery. Percy stood in the doorway, to shy to come in all the way. Despite my irritated sigh, I felt a rush of pity for him. It must be hard to see your mom die, and then be ushered in a camp where you know no one, all the while being told that one of your parents is a Greek God, who by the way, are still alive and doing well. But my heart hardened, and I said sharply, "Well? Go on."

He tripped as he came in, and I sighed again.

"Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven."

Andrew, from the back asked, "Regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined," I answered for Percy, as he clearly had no idea what was happening. A large groan accompanied this answer.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there," said Luke. He was as handsome as ever, with his built body and sweet smile. His scar made him unique, something I loved about him. I blushed.

"This is Luke," I introduced, my voice changing into a high girly pitch. A fresh blush colored my cheeks. I noticed Percy staring at me, amused, and I returned to my tough demeanor. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?"

"You're undetermined," Luke replied. My heart fluttered. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

In one word, Luke was hot. He was everything he just said there, and more. Luke was sensitive, caring, and sweet. A smile directed my way sent my heart into a mad rush of beating, practically sending it out my chest in it's eagerness to be with his. Percy was kind of cute too. He had sea green eyes, black hair, and was a little bit shorter then me. I haven't seen him smile, but I was sure it could light up his face. From where I was, he seemed to be serious and determined, with a hint of depression.

"How long will I be here," he asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Good question. Until you're determined," Luke answered.

"How long will that take?"

Everyone laughed, and I took it as my cue to save him from total humiliation.

"Come on. I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it," Percy answered, not getting it. Geez, how stupid was he?

"Come on," I demanded and took his wrist and led him out of the cabin.

"Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?"

Frustrated, I rolled my eyes and muttered, more to myself then Percy, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

Percy was getting angry. "What's your problem? All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

"Don't talk like that! You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

He shook his head and his black hair swayed. "Look, if the thing I fought was _the _Minotaur, the same one in the stories…"

"Yes," I answer calming down a bit.

"So there's only one."

"Yes," I repeat."

"And he died, like a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So…"

"Monsters don't die Percy," I explained. "They can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh thanks. That clears it up," he retorted sarcastically.

"They don't souls like you and me. You can dispel them for awhile, maybe even a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they're primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they reform."

"You mean, if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-," he asked, and I knew he was thinking of Mrs. Dodds.

"The Fur… I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad," I cut him off.

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?" he asked, defensive.

"You talk in your sleep," I explain, and he backs off a little.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' tortures, right?"

Gods, what was with this kid and asking questions? Subconsciously, I glance down at ground, as everyone does when someone mentions Hades.

"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we _can _say without it thundering," he whined. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."

He pointed over to Zeus's and Hera's and Poseidon's cabins, and my face drains of all color. It's taboo to stay in those cabins, even just suggesting it is a no-no. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or… your parent." I stare at him, patiently waiting. This boy must have been dropped on his head when he was small.

"My mom is Sally Jackson. She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

I sigh. "I'm sorry about your mo, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him."

I let loose another sigh. Really! Is boy trying to not get it? Is he really that stubborn? No he's just stupid.

"Your father's not dead, Percy."

"How can you say that? You know him?"

"No, of course not."

"Then how can you say-"

"Because I know _you_," I interrupt. My patience is wearing thin. "You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

"You don't know anything about me," he retorts defensively.

"No? I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How-"

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too." I knew I was embarrassing him, but he was so stubborn! He was probably in denial, too.

"What does that have to do with anything?" His ears turned red.

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float of the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD- you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better then regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are," I monologue.

"You sound like… you went through the same thing?"

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar," Percy repeats, stunned.

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half blood."


	3. The Pizza Tree

Disclaimer- I do not own A Great and Terrible Beauty

Summary – This is taken from Rick Riordan's The Lightning Thief, page 157

Disclaimer – I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Most dialogue belongs to Rick Riordan.

Dedicated to all you people that read my fanfic, especially the ones who liked it and replied! Thank you PJOluver, the first person to review, and percyrocksmysoxs, the second! Keep on replying, people! Thank you!

I sat between Grover and Percy, both of them staring out the windows. I peered past Grover, realizing that I hadn't been out of the camp in four years. Everything was the same, basically. After awhile, the view lost my attention, and I turned to study Percy. He was staring out the window, deep in thought. His eyes were serious, and his black hair dangled in front of them. Fine black hairs decorated his arms, which were thicker with muscles then most boys' our age. He turned to me, smiling. My heart sped up against my will.

"So far so good. Ten miles and not a single monster."

"It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain," I replied, my mood sour because of how my heart fluttered when ever he smiled at me. It turns out that I was right. His smile does light up his face. I hate myself for thinking that.

"Remind me again- why do you hate me?" It was an innocent question, but it still stung. He thought I hated him?

"I don't hate you," I said softly.

"Could've fooled me."

I fidget with my invisibility cap, folding it and unfolding it. I can't tell the real reason, that I might, might, like him. So I tell him a half lie. "Look… we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"Why?" he asks, as naïve as ever. I sigh, what seems like the hundredth since I'd met him.

"How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is _hugely_ disrespectful." Percy continued to stare at me, which was slightly unnerving. Not looking at him, I continued. "Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."

"They must really like olives," Percy teases. I start to annoyed, so I do the one thing I can- avoid it.

"Oh, forget it."

"Now, if she had invented pizza- _that_ I could understand," He continued, letting his boyish attitude ruin the conversation.

"I said, forget it!"


	4. It's The Law

Author

**Summary-** This is taken from Rick Riordan's The Lightning Thief, pages 219 to 224.

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Most dialogue belongs to Rick Riordan.

**Chapter Four – **Page 219 – It's The Law

_Hey. I added a poll to my profile. Check it out! Chapter Five'll be up soon. Enjoy! P.s. please review, don't be afraid, step on up, pick a card any card, hit the button, win a prize (jk)! _

There was a week until the solstice, and we (Percy, Grover and I) were starving. We hadn't had breakfast yet, and even worse, we hadn't showered since, like forever. I was sure my hair was thick with grease, but I didn't dare touch it.

"Let's try to contact Chiron. I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit," I tell them.

"We can't use phones, right?" questioned Percy. I had forgotten he didn't know about Iris messages.

"I'm not talking about phones," I reply mysteriously, loving the feeling of power. I knew things he didn't. I muffled the feeling, though.

I led the way through downtown, looking for something with a hose or spray bottle of any kind. After about thirty minutes of walking, I found what I was looking for. It was a do it yourself car wash, and even better, it was empty.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asked, watching as Grover took out spray gun and set it to mist.

"It's seventy-five cents. I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?" Grover complained. I checked my pockets, but all I found were a few pieces of rock and weird stuff.

"Don't look at. The dining car wiped me out."

We both looked at Percy, and he emptied out his pockets; a quarter, two nickels, and a drachma. He handed the quarter to Grover.

"Excellent. We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arms get tired of pumping."

"What are you talking about?"

"I-M'ing," Grover replied, surrendering the three quarters to the machine.

"Instant messaging?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "_Iris_-messaging. The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not to busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?"

He started spraying the water, and it let out in a fine mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow." It shone with colors, and I could vaguely see a rainbow like shape taking form.

"Drachma, please," I asked Percy, putting out a hand in which he placed the gold coin. I put my arm with coin in it over my head, asked Iris to accept our drachma, and then threw it into the mist. "Half Blood Hill."

A second went by, and then Half Blood Hill appeared. Luke stood with his back to us, and my heart did a flip flop. Suddenly, I was aware of how horrible I looked, my hair matted and messy, in the same clothes I was in before I left. I ran my fingers through my hair frantically, wincing at the greasiness of it. My clothes- Oh my gods, my clothes! They were dirty, and old. My top was the worst, and I tugged on it and brushed on it hopelessly. I heard Luke say my name.

"Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"We're… uh… fine… We thought- Chiron- I mean-" Stupid! Way to go, Annabeth. You just made fool of yourself. Now he'd never like you. Happy now?

"He's down at the cabins. We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"

"I'm right here. What kind of issues?"

The last part of his question was muffled by a Lincoln Continental pulling in beide us. Their radio was on full blast, and it hurt my ears.

"Chiron had to- What's that noise?"

Relieved, I volunteered to handle it, volunteered Grover along with me.

"What? But-," he protested, but I cut him off.

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!"

He did as I said, and followed me to the goons. There was about six of them, and they were all tattooed and well built. One of them pointed at us, and the rest followed our his directions, pointing and laughing. Slowly (and they probably meant to be intimating, too, but I wasn't buying it), they got out the car and leered over us. Grover, the big wuss, hid behind me.

"Can you turn the music down?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I said so?"

"And that impacts me in what way."

"We're trying to talk on the phone over there, and because your stupid rap junk trash, we can't hear a fricking thing!"

"Whatever."

Anger flared up inside me. I marched over to the Lincoln's drivers side and personally turned it down.

"Hey! You can't go around turning peoples music down! That's against the law!"

"Uh, no it's not," chirped Grover from behind me. The meaty dork peered over my shoulder and smirked.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"No," we shouted at the same time.

"Okay…"

"Listen… If you don't turn off that music in ten seconds, I swear I'll tear you limb from limb."

"With what?"

"This," I answered, and took out my dagger, brandishing proudly.

"Jesus… Where'd you get that?"

I know that my dagger can't hurt humans, but it had the right affect. He screamed and jumped in the car, along with his buddies, turning of the music before driving out of the lot.

"Did you see his face," Grover laughed, doubling over.

"Uh huh. Was it just me, or was he really stupid?"

"Yeah, it's the law to turn down other people's music!"

"Oh my gods, he screamed like a girl!"

We both cracked up, and walked back into stall. When saw Percy's face though, our chuckles stopped abruptly. It was serious, mixed with confusion.

"What happened, Percy? What did Luke say?"

"Not much. Come on, let's find some dinner."

Come on people! Review! Even if you hate it, review! I'm depending on one person to keep reviewing! Please?


	5. The Looovvve Tunnel

Author

**Summary-** This is taken from Rick Riordan's The Lightning Thief, pages 230 to 241.

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Most dialogue belongs to Rick Riordan.

**Chapter Four – **Page 230 – Love Tunnel of Death

_Hey, sorry it took so long. Camp and stuff. Hey, if you like my story, review! Even if it's one word like, awesome, or a whole monologue about what you think about it. REVIEW. R-E-V-I-E-W! Whoo-hoo! _

The sunset was beautiful, but unfortunately, I was distracted by the favor we were about to commit for Ares. The sign read WAT R A D. There was also a fence, locked and topped by barbed wire. A water park lied on the opposite side, pathetic and deserted.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date, I'd hate to see what she looks like."

I had to stifle a laugh. "Percy. Be more respectful."

"Why? I thought you hated Ares."

"He's still a god. And his girlfriend is very temperamental." _And a total witch._ Grover intervened.

"You don't want to insult her looks."

"Who is she? Echidna?" I knew he was joking, but he was entering a danger zone.

"No. Aphrodite. Goddess of love," Grover replied, his voice wistful.

"I thought she was married to somebody. Hephaestus."

"What's your point?" he asks, coming out of his faraway character.

"Oh. How do we get in?" Nice save, Percy.

"_Maia_!", and Grover floated upward on his winged shoes. Showing off, he did a somersault through the air. Or, wait, I think he did it by accident. Oops, never mind.

"You guys coming?" he asked slyly from the other side.

Percy and I clambered to the top, where Percy held down the barbwire for me. I blushed unwillingly at the act of chivalry, and then held it down for him once I was over.

All the ride names were atrocious, and I grimaced at each one as we walked by. Eventually, we came across the souvenir shop. It had every thing, from Limited Edition WaterLand Jerky to, thank the gods, clothes.

"Clothes," I say, in pure heaven. "Fresh clothes."

"Yeah, but you can't just-"

"Watch me," I snapped melancholy.

I relieve a row on the racks of its clothes, and enter the dressing room. It was small, with a tiny stool and full sized mirror. On the stool were the three shirts, two pants and pair of shoes and backpack I had taken, along with other things, including the jerky. I did my best to match, but it's kind of hard to when you have pink and orange and/or green and blue flower shirts, and a red shirt, yellow shirt and purple shirt, with turquoise surf shoes and/or gold surf shoes. I stripped out my old clothes (hallelujah!). There's nothing I could do for my undergarments, but no one would be seeing them, anyway. Quickly, I decided on the red shirt, pink and orange flower shirts, and gold shoes. I stuffed the backpack with the things I had collected, along with my other things, and walked out of the dressing room.

"What the heck," Grover relented, and they followed my example. Once we were all dressed, we continued the wild goose chase.

Percy returned to our old conversation. "So Ares and Aphrodite, they have a thing going?"

"That's old gossip, Percy. Three thousand-year-old gossip."

"What about Aphrodite's husband?"

"Well, you know. Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands, and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, you know?"

"She likes bikers."

"Whatever."

"Hephaestus knows?"

"Oh sure. He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out of the way places, like…" I stopped. We had arrived our destination. A sign marked it: THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE! "Like that."

Cupids surrounded the empty pool, all with arrows at the ready. It was strange. They all faced each other…

"Guys, look." A canopy-covered love seat boat sat at the bottom. On it was Ares' shield.

"This is too easy. So we just walk down there and get it?"

I traced a Greek letter at a bottom of a Cupid statue. Eta. "There's a Greek letter carved here," I inform them. "Eta. I wonder…"

"Grover, you smell any monsters?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing- like, in-the-Arch-and-you-didn't-smell-Echidna nothing, or really nothing?"

Offended, Grover said, "I told you, that was underground."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He takes a deep breath. "I'm going down there."

"I'll go with you," Grover volunteered, not to happy about it.

"No. I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You're the Red Baron, a flying ace, remember? I'll be counting on you for backup, in case something goes wrong," he denied, and Grover's chest puffed at the compliment.

"Sure. But what could go wrong?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling. Annabeth, come with me-"

Whoa. Wait. Rewind. Did he just ask me to go on the Thrill Ride O' Love with him? Nuh-uh. Not going to happen.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, blushing.

"What's the problem now?" he sighed, annoyed.

"Me, go with you to the… the 'Thrill Ride O' Love? How embarrassing is that? What if someone saw me?"

This was my worst nightmare. In fact, it was probably the worst nightmare for every girl across the nation. Being on a tunnel of love, with your crush, would be so awkward! I could barely sit next to him without my heart expanding, and my stomach tying itself into knots. Sitting next to him, especially on a boat decorated with little hearts, would be pure torture.

"Who's going to see you?" His face was red, too. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

He went down the side, and I forced myself to follow, but not with muttering about it. Percy looked around, his reflection caught in the mirrors that surrounded the pool. I was standing next to him, and saw myself blanch. My face was dirty and dark from the sun, my hair a tangled mess. But in the WaterLand outfit, my body looked slim and tall. Percy and I were polar opposites, physical and mentally. Then how was it I was attracted to him?

I watched him pick up a scarf, probably Aphrodite's. He sniffed it and smiled, a faraway look in his eyes. Before he could do something drastic that would send me through the roof, like lick it, I grabbed it.

"Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic."

"What?"

"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here."

I run my hand along the back of boat, slowly circling it. My fingers run over a small hollow, and I go back and bend down and investigate. It was the same carving as the one on the Cupid's base.

"Wait."

"Too late."

"There's another Greek letter on the side of this boat, another Eta. This is a trap."

Suddenly, noise breaks through the silence. It sounded like a broken machine.

"Guys!" Grover bellowed from above us.

The Cupids had shot their arrows at each other, each arrow connected with a gold thread. They link together by magic, forming on giant net. Crap.

"We have to get out," Percy says. Way to go, Mr. Obvious.

"Duh!"

He takes the shield and we scramble up the side, only to slip backwards. Grover was trying to open a spot for us, but the threads wrapped around his hands. "Come on," he yelled.

Robotically, the Cupids heads bend backwards to reveal slowly rising cameras. A sudden voice startled me, "Live to Olympus in one minute… Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight…"

"Hephaestus! I'm so stupid! Eta is 'H'. He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!" I realized I was screaming, but I was to angry to care. We were feet away from getting out of the death trap when the spiders came. I screamed.

"Spiders! Sp- sp- aaaah!"

I felt myself fall, and the spiders crawled over me. Screams escaped my lips, one after the other. Percy grabbed me and pulled me up, and I clung to him, to afraid to care that I was holding Percy. He pulled me to the boat. We sat down, and Percy started kicking them as they drew near. Fear blanked out my mind, blocking out every rational thought. I think I heard my myself screaming, and I distantly felt Percy's warm body beside mine, pressed against me in small seat. I screamed again and again.

Then something horrible occurred. The spiders, they- they… they started spitting cables at us. I thrashed around, breaking them. My eyes widened as a spider crawled up my leg, and I froze, and stuttered, "P- P- P- PERCY!"

He kicked it off me and I returned to my screaming. In a few minutes, I was going to give myself a heart attack. Slowly, I shut my eyes, and rocked back and forth. But I felt a spider crawl up my leg and I screamed, and screamed and screamed.

The thing bit me, taking a small chunk of my flesh with it as it went flying through the air to join its brethren. Spiders over took the front of the boat, and I screamed even louder. Seriously, that moment still scares, even when I look back on it. Percy, beside me, closed his eyes and concentrated. As for me, I concentrated on screaming.

Water bursted out of the pipes, drowning all of the spiders. Even though it nearly capsized us, relief flooded through me. Percy tugged me farther back into my seat, and then did my seatbelt. I stared at his hands, so close to my stomach. Butterflies took flight through my stomach, and a rock settled in my throat.

We held on to each other as the boat went through the crazy route, taking sharp turns and steep plunges.

A new fear aroused in my throat. A gate blocked our exit, and we were going to crash.

"Unfasten your seatbelt!" Percy yelled. Apparently, he had noticed it too.

"Are you crazy?"

"Unless you want to get smashed to death," he yelled, attaching Ares' shield to himself. "We're going to have to jump for it."

I held his hand, and squeezed. I knew what he meant to do, and it was crazy.

"On my mark," he told me.

"No! On my mark!" If he jumped when he told us to, we would die, or be seriously injured.

"What?"

"Simple physics!" I explain. "Force times the trajectory angle-"

"Fine! On _your _mark!"

I waited three seconds before yelling at him to jump. We jumped, and flew through the air. We had to much momentum, though, and flew over our target, the pool. The ground came crashing towards us. Grover grabbed me hard by the arm, causing me to yell, "Ouch!" Only, he slowed us down, and we continued our free fall.

"You're too heavy! We're going down," he hollered, and we hit the ground hard. On the bright side (there's actually two, so I'll tell the second after I tell you the first), Grover ended up becoming- 'Noo-Noo the Whale'. The other good part was, I landed on Percy. His body instantly warmed mine, and I wanted to stay there forever. Of course, he was face down, and I was laying diagonal over him, but still.

"Sorry." I got up and offered a hand, which he took. We un-Noo-Noo-the-whale-afied Grover, and thanked him. Percy yelled, which just proved my point that he was ignorant, "Show's over! Thank you! Good night!"

Once the Cupids' heads went back to their former position, Percy turned to us, angry.

"We need to have a little talk with Ares."


End file.
